1. Field Disclosure
Aspect of the present invention relates to a technique capable of realizing reception/transmission of a parameter between programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-11469, to perform a maintenance operation for a printer, it is conventionally feasible to use a spooler to transmit a maintenance command that causes the printer to execute a maintenance function, as a maintenance job, to the printer.
In a case where an application or a printer driver operates in an environment that is different from the environment discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-11469, a method that is similar to the method discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-11469 may not be effective to enable an information processing apparatus and a printer to appropriately transmit and receive data. Accordingly, it is desired to take various measures to enable the information processing apparatus and the printer to appropriately transmit and receive data in the above-described different environment.